New World Rising
by SouledChampion
Summary: Mina Black is sick of the oppressive society she's grown up in. When she becomes orphaned, she's thrust into a world of danger as she learns the truth about her parents and discovers her own vital role in the Resistance to bring down the Slayer Queen.


**A/N: **This used to be a story on the Slayer Fanfic Archive, and with the material I managed to salvage from my account before the site shut down, the story's reworked, rewritten, revamped (heh, no pun intended), and hopefully, ready to be posted online. Please note that I'm working on this story purely for my own enjoyment. If people like it then that's great, but I have another story on FictionPress that's more of a priority, so fair warning, this won't be updated regularly. Also, with the exception of certain things, I'm not much of a pop culture person, so with respect to the list of things at the beginning of the prologue, I kind of just picked things I thought people would know by name. If you think I should revamp (-snicker-) the list, then I am open to suggestions.

**REVIEWS: **Even though I won't be updating fairly often, I do strongly encourage you to review; if it's obvious that people are into this story, then of course I will try harder to update faster than I would if I were only doing this for myself. I do enjoy reading constructive criticism, as I will take any opportunity to improve my stories. However, the key word here is "**constructive**". If you're going to criticize, be clear about where I went wrong and what you think I should do to fix that. Be warned that flames will simply be used to keep me warm on those particularly chilly nights, especially if they are about specific core points of the story. This is a _Buffy _future fic, and the main characters of this story are OCs. If you're not into stories like this, then please don't flame me about it. Simply read something more to your tastes, instead.

**RATING: **"T" for safety. Minor swearing if the situation absolutely calls for it, and there may be some particularly darker situations. Nothing worse than what was ever in _Buffy_, though, because I think that with maybe the exception of Season 6, it was "T" kind of show. If I do find that a certain part is more mature, however, I will give you fair warning beforehand and try to write a 'censored' version for those of you who are strongly opposed against reading "M" material.

**PAIRINGS: **I am more into certain ships than others (see profile), but as this story deals with more of the next-generation Scoobies than it does with the originals, none of that should come into play, unless we're doing flashbacks and I hint at something. Otherwise, it's just my OCs getting into the romantic entanglements.

**FULL SUMMARY: **Set about thirty years or so after Season 7, in a world where Slayers rule and evil reigns.

Sixteen-year-old Mina Evans and Kimberly Black are bored with their lives and over the way the world is run. The world is split into four zones of varying degrees of poverty, and where people live depend upon their importance to the Royal Court. Because of the excessive use of magick by the Slayer Queen and her allies, the delicate balance that once existed in Earth's climate is blown to hell. And vampires and other demons have free run of entire countries and are allotted more land every year.

But even though they talk the talk, it's a different story when Mina and Kimberly, along with their brothers and childhood friend, Vincent Kane, find themselves orphaned after their parents are taken into custody by Special Forces. Their only hope of evading the authorities and continuing their parents' legacy lies in finding the mysterious Oz and joining the underground resistance movement designed to take down the Slayer Queen and put right all that she wronged.

**DISCLAIMER: **OBVIOUSLY not mine. I claim absolutely no ownership whatsoever of any part of the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _mythology, be it the characters, the concept of the Slayer, the vampires, whatever. All of my OCs, however (Mina, Kimberly, Daniel, Vincent, Damien, Becca, Tom, and the evil Slayer Queen immediately spring to mind) are characters of my own creation and should not be used in any story other than my own.

**DISTRIBUTION:** Er, sure, if you really want to. And obviously ask first and give me credit where credit be due.

**Now that all of that's out of the way, on with the story, and enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

iPods. Cell phones. Beyonce Knowles. The internet. Britney Spears. The war in Iraq. McDonald's. Coca-Cola. YouTube. Angelina Jolie. Star Wars. Pan's Labyrinth. Instant messaging. Smallville. Twilight. Wal-Mart. Harry Potter.

These were some of the things that were once iconic of the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Nearly thirty years later, these that were once-well known are remembered only by a select few who are old enough to recall the world the way it once was and to still have the autonomy of mind to wonder where everything went wrong.

For millennia upon millennia, there existed supernatural and demonic beings, powerful entities that ruled the world. Then mankind came into being, and the last of the Old Ones, the pure demons, were driven away. Before being sealed away, however, one demon bit a human and mixed its blood with that of the unfortunate soul. And so the first vampire walked the earth.

To combat this plague of evil, a powerful new weapon was eventually created. Imbued with the spirit of a demon, an ordinary teenage girl became the first Vampire Slayer. It was her duty to protect mankind from vampires and other demons that roamed the earth, and when she died, the next Slayer was Called. And when she, too, passed away, the next was Chosen. And so began the Slayer line.

For countless centuries, the supernatural evils of this world were known by only a few – the world at large remained blissfully ignorant about what lurked in the darkness of night.

In 2003, that all changed. A battle tactic designed simply to prevent The First Evil from manifesting itself served as the catalyst that would change the world forever. Buffy Summers, reigning Slayer, commandeered the performance of a spell to change all Potentials into Slayers. After the defeat of The First and the destruction of the Sunnydale Hellmouth, Buffy and her allies travelled the world recruiting new Slayers, eventually setting up a place in Scotland to serve as their base of operations.

In theory, Buffy made a good move against the forces of darkness. With hundreds of Slayers working together, the forces of darkness shouldn't have stood a chance. But great power is only as good as the one who wields it, and by Calling _all_ Potentials, Buffy made it possible that those more susceptible to the thrall of the forces of darkness also became empowered. Without anyone to guide them and teach them the ways of the Slayer, they formed their own notions of what their power meant. To them, it meant superiority, the right to dominate over and conquer all those they deemed lesser beings.

Their leader-elect was a Slayer of great ruthlessness, cunning, and cruelty, willing to do whatever it took in order to overcome the only obstacle that stood between her and world domination – Buffy Summers. She immersed herself in dark magicks in order to secure her role, and forced a particularly powerful gypsy clan to imbue her with immortality and unimaginable power.

A two-pronged attack was waged against her, from two separate forces that couldn't seem to align themselves with each other. The bigger and more powerful group was that of Buffy Summers', and the second was a band of misfit Slayers and demon-fighters, people Buffy thought to be potentially traitorous and therefore unwilling to risk them fighting in her camp. This group was led by the Rogue Slayer Faith Lehane, with assistance from former Watcher Rupert Giles. Faith managed to convince these cast-out fighters that the self-proclaimed Slayer Queen was a bigger threat, and that Buffy, for all her faults, always fought on the side of good and her enemy was everyone's enemy.

The eventual war that was waged was so great that the supernatural world could no longer be hidden from the public at large. The world en masse learned the truth of demons and witches, vampires and Slayers. The Slayer Queen, having allied herself with some of the vilest demons known to man, had a formidable army of darkness. And when the smoke cleared and the dust settled, Buffy Summers was dead, Faith Lehane was missing and presumed to have met the same fate as her predecessor, and the rest of their allies and colleagues had to disappear for their own safety. Any remaining Slayers found were made to join the Slayer Queen's army of darkness, and thus a new world order emerged.

Yes, the world I live in today is very different from the one you lived in thirty years ago.

But it pays to remember that gypsies have a funny sense of humour, as do The Powers That Be. The Resistance is growing. Every day we gain more supporters, more power. And it's just a matter of time until we set things right again. Change is coming. A new world is beginning. Won't you come along for the ride?


End file.
